Saving Fred
by Iamproudtobeagryffindor
Summary: Avery Malfoy is a major Prankster. She is madly in love with Fred Weasley. She is extremely smart and hard working, except when she is playing pranks. She would do anything for Fred. She would especially save is life even if it meant losing hers in the process. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Avery Nichole Malfoy

Year: Same as twins

Blood Status: Pureblood

Family: John and Ceilia Malfoy(parents who are deceesed). Lives with Lucius and hates it.

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch position: Chaser

Height 5'10"

Weight: 125 pounds

Hair colour: Varies since she is a metamorhmagus but is naturally a ginger.

Boyfriend: Fred Weasley(been together 1 year)

Birthday: October 16

She can turn into an arctic fox since she is an amimagus.

Best Friends: trio, George Weasley, William Weasley, and Charlie. Also friends with Draco.

Enemies: All slytherins except Draco

Personality: Avery is a major tomboy. She hates dresses and make up. She would prefer to wear shorts and baggy T-shirts. She is obsessed with quidditch and hopes to play for seeker Ireland some day. She used to be seeker until she had and accident and Harry replaced her. When she was able to play as a chaser. She is very smart and hard working. Except for when she is playing pranks!

A/N: change of plans I am going to have this story done by May 2, 2017. I will slowly write this story until then. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Am I J. K. Rowling? No. If I were  
This wouldn't be called fanfiction. All  
Characters and plot lines you recognize belong to her. Any movie references belong to Warner Bros Inc.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

**Avery's POV:**

"Wake up Avery!" said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw none other than Hermione Granger.

"5 more minuets?" I asked rolling over.

"No!" she replied. "Fine then" I thought I looked around as I got out of bed. Ginny's bed was made neatly. I look for something to wear and eventually decided on this: cgi/set?id=19530... I went downstairs and say my boyfriend of 1 year sitting at the table.

"Good morning love," he said kissing me on the check.

"Good morning," I replied with a hug. I sat at the table next to him and began to fill my plate with eggs, bacon, and fruit. After I eating finished I went upstairs to do my hair. I let my grow to my waist and Braided my hair and changed it to green: cgi/set?id=19530... when I went down stairs everyone was ready to go. As we walked outside I shivered. Even tough it was summer the morning were still a bit cool. Fred noticed and put an arm around me and rubbed my arm. That helped. We had only been walking about time minuets when we met up with the Diggory's.

"Good morning Amos!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Everyone this is Amos Diggory, he works with me at the ministry."

"Hello Avery," Cedric said winking.

"Hi Ced," I said a bit dully and rolled my eyes. Then I continued to walk a bit ahead of the others with Fred at my side.

"What's wrong love?" he asked politely

"Nothing," I said. "I just wish that guys would stop bothering me while I am dating you."

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could we came to a hill. The sat a manky old boot. We all grabbed hold accept Harry.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley shouted. Harry looking confused grabbed a hold just in time. We began to spin around in circles.

"Let go kids"Mr. Weasley shouted.

"What?" Hermione shouted even louder.

"Let go." Mr. Weasley repeated.

We all let go I was prepared for a hard landing but it never came. Instead I landed on something kind of soft. I opened my eyes. "Oh sorry Harry" I said for I had landed partially on top of him.

"Oi! Harry what are you dong to Avery?" Fred said jokingly. Harry didn't reply since he knew full well Fred was just teasing him.

We walked to our tent and set our bags down and began to unpack. Just then Bill, Charlie, and Percy walked in. I ran to hug bill.

"Wow Avs! I didn't know you missed me so much," he said laughing.

"Sorry William," I said looking down. Bill had always been my favourite Weasley except for the twins. By the time we finished unpacking it was time for dinner and then the World cup.

After a quick dinner of grilled cheese we headed over to the stadium. As we climbed up I saw my Uncle and cousin talking to Harry. I stopped for a moment but then continued to walk since the match was going to start at any moment.

******  
 **Fred's POV:**

The match was thrilling it was near the end. Just then Krum caught the snitch. Half the stadium cheered. Ireland had won. I looked at Avery she was jumping up and down with excitement and cheering the loudest of everyone near us. Then she looked at me and without thinking, without caring that there were hundreds of people were watching, I kissed her. After several seconds she began to kiss me back. My hands went to her waist her hands went around my neck. After several long moments we reluctantly pulled apart. This moment was even more memorable than the world cup. Why? Because it was my first kiss. Now don't get me wrong. She and I love each other a lot but she had had a lot of heartache in her life. She and I agreed to take our relationship slow. We have been slowly progressing for about a year and now I was just beginning to feel like we were really in a relationship. I looked to see Bill and Charlie smirking at me. Ron looked a bit jealous(he had always fancied Avery). Harry, Hermione, and George were smiling and laughing. As we left the stadium we found Bagman to collect our winnings.

 **Avery's POV:**

We all headed back to the tent. I saw my uncle looking at me. I walked over to him.

"Never do that again!" He shouted

"Do what?" I asked, although I think I know what he means.

"You now what I mean! What would people think when they see me niece attached to a blood traitor at the lips?" he spat at my. I ran off to find Fred crying the entire way.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked looking at me kindly.

"My uncle," was all I had to say. Fred put an arm around me and led me inside the tent to my room. George saw us and followed. Fred, George and I were sitting on the bed together. After I had my cry I stood up. "I need to change" I said.

"Okay we'll leave," George said dragging Fred with him. I changed into this: cgi/set?id=19531... And then joined the others. As I walked into the room Fred looked at me and smiled. Moments later were he a lot of loud noise.

"The Irish have really got there pride on!" someone said.

"It's not the Irish," Mr. Weasley said.

We all ran out of the tent. We I got outside I saw hooded figures levitating the muggles. Before I had a chance to move a hooded figure approach me. Before I had a chance to move or scream the was a pain in my side. I had been stabbed. The hooded figure laughed and then ran off. I collapsed to the ground. Before I black out a saw another figure standing in front of me. The next thing I knew I felt a strong pair of arms lift me up and then I was out cold.


End file.
